I Don't Care
by Melchy
Summary: Francine and Lee's discussion about Amanda makes Lee think about something he'd rather not think about.


I Don't Care.

Timeline: First Season

Rating PG because of use of the O word

Valentine's Day Challenge from Wicklow Place.

Thanks: to Wicky for the challenge and liking it when I was done. And to Charlie for coming up with the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions do. And I don't make any money off of them. But I do enjoy playing with them.

"What's so funny?" Lee Stetson backed up from his planned destination to Billy Melrose's office to see what the tall, beautiful blonde was laughing about. He knew Francine Desmond well enough to know that it would be something worth his while to find out.

"Have you seen Amanda today?" she smirked, reaching for her coffee cup. She took a swig, made a face and put it back down. "Cold, already."

'Poor baby." Lee rolled his eyes. He sat down on the edge of her desk, just out of arm's reach from the swat he saw coming. "What's up with Amanda?"

"You mean beyond the usual? She's decked out as the queen of VALENTINE'S Day. Everything is red, her dress, her sweater, and her purse. Even her CUPID earrings have hearts on them. She's like a target" She shook her head, happy with herself for being so clever.

Lee joined her laughter, "Well you do have to admit that Amanda does enjoy her holidays."

"No kidding. Like the pin that lit up and said Merry Christmas when you pushed the reindeer's nose. Or the socks with the jingle bells on them." Francine was laughing so hard now tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Well, I think those were presents from her boys." Lee found himself defending. Why he had no idea.

"Which makes it another very good reason never to have children." Francine answered back.

"How is that list coming along, by the way?"

"I believe that's reason #125." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Or maybe 126, anyway it's in that ball park. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Mine?" Lee smiled. "Oh, I'm thinking dinner with a very beautiful woman, showering her with DIAMONDS, dancing afterwards and then who knows. It's Valentine's Day, anything could happen. "

"So no definite plans for you either huh?"

"No, been too busy."

"I hear that."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't get kidnapped and almost shot." He half grimaced. It still hurt him to think that Davy Benson had betrayed them all. Just went to show you really couldn't trust anyone.

She got up and poured herself another cup of coffee and one for Lee as well. He thanked her, taking the first sip that somehow always tasted like battery acid. When was the last time he had had a decent cup of the stuff? Oh, yes at Amanda's.

"Well, we are the most pathetic then. Even Amanda has plans."

For some strange reason, Lee had a sick feeling rising in his stomach. It just didn't make any sense. Amanda's social life was none of his concern nor did he care.

"You know she broke things off with Dean?" Francine kept going.

"I thought his name was Dan, and no I didn't."

"Really, because I was sure it was Dean, but yes she did."

"When did she share this with you?"

"When I asked her if she and Dean had any plans."

"Well, I think she's better off then. "

Francine gave him a strange look but nodded. "I do too. He always struck me as the kind of guy who had a SATIN pillow on his couch with the word Mother embroidered across the front."

"You can say that again." Lee chuckled. "I really don't know what she saw in him."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"But you sounded like you did."

"I'm just tired. Remember the whole getting kidnapped and almost shot thing."

"That's just another day at the office for you Stetson."

He made a face and she swatted him that time.

"So, if she and what his name aren't together anymore, then whom does she have her plans with. Not that I care." He quickly added.

"She's going out with an old friend from high school. Apparently another friend of theirs is celebrating her tenth ANNIVERSARY and they are throwing a party at the Marriott or wherever suburbanites mingle."

"So, it's not really a date." Lee said more to himself than to his companion.

"Again, why do you care?"

"I don't care."

"Uh-huh. If you ask me, I think Amanda could really use a good date. I wonder when the last time was she actually had a real one, you know with dinner and dancing and sex after wards. A good ORGASM would really fix her up, I think."

"Francine!" Lee jumped up, "I really don't think we should be discussing Amanda's sex life. I think that's something that we should leave to her. I need to go see Billy."

He was half way to the door, when Francine called out to him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't care." He said firmly, and then went into the office, closing the door behind him.

Or did he?"


End file.
